The goals of this project are designed to provide information with which to estimate the contribution of physiological stress to the process of transformation and malignancy. Model systems consisting of rodents as well as cell cultures are being used to evaluate the modification of normal host physiology on subsequent cancer occurrence. In particular, tumor promoters, exposure to x-ray and ultraviolet light are being investigated.